Newborn
by Ms.AmandaCullen
Summary: What if Edward let the change happen in Twilight and let Alice's vision come true? This fic is about how would Bella turn out as a vampire, differently in Twilight than Breaking Dawn? With not as much experience with vampires. One-shot BellaXEdward


What if Edward let the change happen in Twilight and let Alice's vision come true? This fic is about how would Bella turn out as a vampire, differently in Twilight than Breaking Dawn? With not as much experience with vampires. Would she be a blood thirsty newborn? Or would she be able to control herself like in Breaking Dawn?

The change was happening, it was painful. Really Painful.

"Burning. Ahhhhh .Burning!" I shouted because it was really burning. It was black; all I could fell was like my whole body was on fire. " It's gonna happen. I saw it Edward." I heard Alice say. It was painful but if I didn't die and Alice's vision actually happened, I was looking forward to being a vampire to be ice cold, to be gorgeous in all eyes not just Edward's. Like mine. " I don't want her to be like this I want her to be normal. . . not a. . . a . . .monster!" I heard Edward exclaim. If my body wasn't burning from head to toe, I wanted to say 'Edward don't say that, I want to be _just like you' _But like I have any actual strength by this point. " It's to late, Edward the change is has happened" Carlisle explained. " No, No!" Edward cried. And by the sound of his voice I knew that if he could cry he would. But I don't understand why doesn't he want me to be like him?

I woke up my eyes flickered open. I was in the Cullen's home. " Where am I?" I asked , but knowing where I was at the same time. " Bella, Bella your at _home_?" Alice said with joy. Now that I have feeling I felt Edward hand in mine. " Wait, Wait I'm a vampire!" I shouted. After I heard Edward sigh " yes you are" he said apologetically but why was he sorry anyway? I got up and shouted " Yes!" with excitement! " Honey" Edward's voice was soft and velvet. " You are now a newborn" he said then sighed. " Newborn?" I asked confused. " Yes, newborn you _are_ a newborn vampire, which means" he paused " you have an uncontrolled thirst for" he paused again "_human blood_." As soon as he said that I started smelling the room and I noticed all the scents. I walked around, and the first thing I ran to was the mirror. " I'm beautiful!" never thought I'd say that. " You always were, mortal or immortal." Edward corrected. " Now what?" I asked " Well we've got to train you to be . . ._vegetarian_. . .like us." Carlisle explained. " I never thought I'd say this but honey, let's go hunting." Edward said suddenly joyful. We went outside, I ran, fast like. . .Edward. There was a breeze and then I noticed _humans_. I felt myself running towards them, I couldn't control myself. I tried to stop but instead I got faster and faster. I was so close, close enough to taste them, when the whole family grabbed me away from the humans, the look on the humans faces was scared yet confused. " Do you see what we mean about _uncontrollably _now?" Rosalie said ferociously. " What Rosalie is trying to say is that you should remember that your not like us. . . yet and that you should take a taste of animal blood first." Esme said neutering. I could still smell them " argh! But I want them!" I bursted. " Bella Love you have to learn to control; we've all been there, and you will eventually learn to control" Edward explained. " You promise?" I asked. " Promise" he said guaranteeing me. I smiled and he shot me my favorite crooked smile. I ran enjoying my new found speed. Behind me I heard giggles coming from the family. I smiled, ignoring the small giggles.

A few weeks after my " change" I felt no longer caring for Edward because my thirst was taking over. " Edward, what's wrong with me! Why aren't I loving you anymore!?" I demanded very worried. "It's because of the _change_" he said grounding his teeth against each other. " You won't feel like that around me or anyone for at least a year." He continued. If I could cry I would cry my eyes out right now. I have to wait a year before loving _my_Edward again! I hissed under my breath. Now I've got 2 things to worry about, I told Charlie that I was still in the hospital in Pheonix but its been a month, I think its time I tell him the truth. "Everybody can you come to the dining room table?" I called. Everybody walked over with worried and confused looks on their faces. " I have been lying for Charlie for a whole month now almost 2 and I think its time, time I told him the truth." I explained then heard Rosalie growl. " Are you trying to put our family in more danger?" Rosalie growled again. " Rosalie!" Carlisle said trying to calm her down. " No! I will not calm down Jasper, I'm sick and tired of this girl putting us in danger." Rosalie shouted and then stomped out the door. " Baby!" Emmett yelled after her as he followed her out the door. " I don't understand what danger?" I asked confused " Well, vampires have a set of rulers, they live in Italy. The _Volturi_have specific rules and if we break them. . . lets just say the Volturi don't give second chances." Carlisle explained. " Humans aren't suppose to know about us" , Jasper started, "The Volturi have ways of knowing if you told a human, he or she will either die, or be changed." Jasper finished. I grimaced. " What do you mean _ways of knowing_?" I asked. " There are 3 of them, Aro, Caius and Marcus. Just like Edward can hear things, so can Aro. But only he can hear everything just by physical touch." He finished off.

" But…I gotta" I started. " Love" he said and pressed his finger against my lips,

" We'll have to talk about it." He continued. I sighed. He kissed me, but this kiss was a tense and worried kiss, he kissed me once more then let go and his hands fell to his sides. Old me would not want to stop but then the thirst came to me I looked up at him and said " Lets go hunting." Then we both flew out the window, with his hand in mine.

After my thirst was forgotten about, Edward told me that Carlisle had called a meeting so we all walked suspiciously into the dining room. Carlisle cleared his throat and began. " Esme and I have considered Bella telling Charlie, and we say that Bella has never got in trouble before her change so we can't keep this from her father much longer." Edward nodded in agreement but then a worried look came over him. " Carlisle she can't control herself its only been a few months she's still a newborn." Edward said worried. " I guess we better get training!" Emmett said suddenly excited. " How are we gonna do that?" I asked curious. " Well," Jasper began " you have to learn to hold you breath after all you don't _need_to breath anymore." Jasper explained. " Not only that Japer, she needs to learn to quench her thirst with only animal blood and fast." Edward corrected. "Bella dear, when would you like to tell him?" Esme asked. " ASAP because I don't want to continue this lie any longer!" I shouted. " Don't worry Bella love we'll start right now." Edward said comforting. " Honey follow me!" Edward said demanding. So I followed him into the living room and sat next to him. " You need to learn how to act human, so while your holding you breath you have to do human actions, like, play with your hair, cross your legs, or fidget with your fingers, so humans won't notice that your not like them." Edward said while doing these actions. I nodded mimicking him. "What if I get thirsty?" I asked. "Well…" –he began- " your gonna have to 'drink' before you go out." He finished. I nodded once more.

We practiced acting human for about 2 weeks but we took a few brakes to go hunting, it was mostly me hunting, Edward wasn't thirsty as much. I also practiced holding my breath. Edward said that I was getting better, but I was still worried about Charlie.

A few months later. .

I was thrilled because a year past and I _wanted_ Edward again and I was considered a _newborn_anymore! " Today" Edward said. " Today?" I asked confused. " Today is the day your going to tell Charlie." He replied. I just stared at him, and then pressed my lips against his, "thank you" I said between kisses. " Knock. Knock." Alice said as she stepped in Edward's room. " So I hear…no, no I saw that today is the day" she said with a smile in her voice. I just smiled. Edward rubbed my back comforting me. All 3 of us went down the stairs and the rest of the Cullen's were waiting. It was silent, I think everyone was as worried as I was. We got into Edward's Volvo ( Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme rode in the jeep, while me, Edward, Alice and Jasper rode in the Volvo). It was silent until we reached the house. I sighed, " don't worry love you'll be fine we practiced and ate." He paused

" remember to hold your breath." He finished trying to comfort me. I took my final breath for the day and rang the doorbell, with the whole family behind me. Charlie opened the door and grabbed me I just held my and said " hi Charlie." He continued grabbing me and said " hi bells, your finally, finally home" in excitement. But then dropped me when he saw the rest of the Cullen's, " What's wrong bells ?" he asked worried. " Well, we _all_ need to talk to you" I answered. " Well, talk"- " no you need to sit" I interrupted. He walked slowly into the living room and we all sat down.

" Charlie" I began " over the past year I said I was sick but I" – I stopped hoping someone could save me. I sighed. " Bella was not really sick" Edward whispered. " I was with the Cullen's this whole time. " But why?" Charlie asked demanding. Edward put his hand on mine and nodded. " I am a. . .a. . . . . ._vampire_." I whispered Charlie just burst into laughter . " Bells you think you're a vampire?" and he continued laughing. " Charlie STOP" I shouted. " I _am_a vampire" I continued clutching my fists. " Bells, that's impossible" he wondered. " If you don't believe me then just as Carlisle" I demanded. Carlisle stood up and sat next to Charlie. "It's true" he began, "in fact we all are" he continued. "Bella was bitten by another one of our kind but _he_ was different" he paused, " he and his clan, drink human blood, but me and my family learned to control our selves and survive on only animal blood." He explained

"Over the past year Bella was a newborn she was uncontrolled around humans, but we trained her to be like us." Carlisle continued. Charlie's face was pale almost as pale as ours, "but this can't be" he finally said. " Charlie, I was like you before, before I met Edward." I said looking at Edward. Edward pressed his lips against my forehead, and smiled my favorite crooked smile. "Before I believe may I have some proof?" Charlie asked as he picked up his gun. " Love, you know what this means right?" Edward asked with a smile in his voice. "Yes. Edward let's hunt!" I smiled.

"Hunt?" Charlie asked confused. " Dad how do you think we eat?" I asked Charlie sarcastically. We told Charlie to ride with Edward because we wanted to show him how we run. When we got to the clearing he said "ok besides how fast you can run, can you show me how you _hunt_?" " Sure" I agreed. I smelt the scent of a deer and pounced on it " Are you ready dad?" I asked. " Maybe" he answered unsure. I bit the animal sucking all the blood until the animal fell dead on the ground. " Bells" Charlie began, " I believe you" he said as I wiped blood off my mouth. " Oh, you do, Oh that's great." The whole family clapped accept for Rosalie. Instead Rosalie growled. " Charlie, I was against telling you, because unless you promise not to tell _anyone _this whole thing could end badly" Rosalie hissed. " I promise" Charlie agreed. " One thing bells, what does my scent smell like?" I hadn't taken a breath in front of Charlie since I saw him, I winced at Edward and he nodded knowing what I meant. I sniffed Charlie and said "Charlie you smell awesome, I guess like me, Edward always used to say that I smelt awesome" I said winking at Edward. " Are you gonna come home Bells?" Charlie asked hopefully. " Dad, that would be too risky, but I promise, now that I know that I can control myself I'll come and visit you sometimes." I answered smiling. We all went back to Charlie's house now. " Bells, first I wanna tell you that this is so cool, and second I wanna tell you that no matter what you are I still love you!" Charlie said smiling at me. "Oh and bells you look beautiful" Charlie complimented. " Thanks dad, and I love you too" I replied and then hopped in the car next to Edward.

When we got home we all stood in the living room " that went well" Alice said joyfully. " That went exceptionally well." I agreed. Edward smiled and said " come on." Then gestured to the stairs, I nodded and then before I knew it I was in his arms on his couch in his room. His lips pressed against mine and mine against his "finally" I said satisfied. My newborn rampage is over and my thirst id quenched. I can finally , finally enjoy my Edward. We stayed like that for a long time but I didn't care, because we have _forever_.

the end.


End file.
